


If I Just Dreamed.

by LycheeCalpico



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving the World, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeCalpico/pseuds/LycheeCalpico
Summary: Niah, dealing with the grief of her father's recent -yet expected- passing, she believes she follows her own delusions of solitude into another world. A world; a game she once adored so vivaciously. Now, she must make sure the story is able to progress naturally. But through all her years of speculation and knowledge, perhaps there is more to this world, then what was let on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for years, and since I've been back in the fandom. It's time I write it out. Criticism is totally welcome, please send it to me. This is probably not going to go the way people think it will, but I'm excited nevertheless. I've started writing chapter 2 already! Please enjoy!

_ "Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once there was morning. Now, and last night." -(Jekyll & Hyde: The Musical.) _

It was  cold , but Niah liked the rain. 

If she were to be more specific though - She loathed the idea that there are individuals that prefer the sunny days. Many assumed their likeness to her own, and that mentality made her grow a subtle distaste for the weather. The storms presented a breath of fresh air, brewing over the corn fields, slicking the roads - a melody in it's own right. The wind would tassel her hair, sending a chill down her back.  Rain was a want to her. Not a need , and good things came with rain. Puddles filled potholes, men would speak in harsh; seething tenor while they stood huddled;  smoking.

Today though, was no good day. 

Pallbearer hoisted the casket into the hearse, a slated black to challenge the downpour and grey skies that made the scenery around everyone appear to be a depressing aesthetic. The tombstone was simple. 

The skies didn't clear. 

~_____/\\_____~

"You've been in here for hours..." a female and familiar voice carried through the small storage room. 

"I know." Niah chuckles while taping off a box. "All I have is the rest of the books and most of the damn loose paper. I don’t know why the hell he thought it was a good idea to lay things around.” Niah had undressed and changed into something slightly more comfortable, a pair of leggings and a ragged shirt. Normal for rummaging through storage. But the seemingly endless amount of loose paper that had almost flooded the desk in the corner was a battle hardly won. She supposed even mere weeks before her father's recent passing - he could never find the opportunity to write of serene and wholesome interest, instead they had both realized not after too long, Andre's preference in subjects to record where derived from old text and conviction. Quite frankly it was a tough subject to describe. 

“I mean, c’mon. Folders aren’t there just to ogle at.”

Lucy laughed, and let her eyes wander. Books were still scattered along the bookshelves, never properly placed as they should be. Andre worked akin to the fact his life was shorter than most. Even from a young age, he never had the inhibition to take a break and enjoy life a little. Andre had carried the same ethic to his death bed. 

"You never cease to amaze me." Lucy sat next to Niah. Glancing over but not losing her focus, Niah chuckles. "-You're taking this well. I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from either of you.”

Niah shrugs with a smile, "I guess you're right."

A few long moments passed, leisurely taping the same box. But she couldn’t get out of her own head. The vociferous screams and the meticulous chance that she might be able to redo her life fluttered into her brain like an avalanche. It wasn’t her fault though. She was instructed to run, and she did. It wasn’t her that made the mistake of leering past what was meant to be leered at. Niah let her conscious back away for a moment. The shelves reflect the bare room, previously filled with knick-knacks and other small toys. Hobbies thrown askew and words never ending, she would laugh if the energy hadn’t vanished suddenly along with her own amusement. 

“I have something for you.” Muttered Lucy after the small silence. When Niah dragged her attention from the box, the light in her step-mother’s eyes were blunt, a little distant. But it had that small glimmer of hope. 

She stood, wiping herself of the dust - she left the room for a few moments. It wasn’t a long wait, although for a moment Niah did worry she had been forgotten about. But she returned with… a box. 

“When your father and I got together, I remember you finding solitude in this. It took some digging and finding, but I found it in the basement.”

Niah didn’t touch it. She couldn’t recall much from her childhood, but from what she did remember, they were not great memories. There can’t be anything in the world that could be the cure to her ailment - grieve - it was a tragedy, and nothing could help that but peace and healing. 

But she pondered for a moment. There was something quite loose in her memory. 

No. It couldn’t be.

Snagging at the box, she tore the flap open to reveal the precious treasure that had been hidden away.

It was.

Her escape, her life, her  _ fantasy _ . Niah was awestruck. 

“I know it isn’t much. But I thought that-”

“I love it.” 

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad. You and Andre used to play it through the night. I would get so mad, but I never realize how much it brought you both together.”   
  
Niah let her hair fall in front of her face as she turned away with a shrug. She had forgotten about this game. It molded her, it changed her. It was the one thing in her life that had brought her true happiness. How silly is that? A game, changing lives.

But it changed her. 

_ Oh, how stupid she felt to take such a thing for granted.  _

Twilight Princess, the cover-art was half torn. But like a book, a crease here and there just meant that they were well loved, no one could fault her for that. She took it out the box to fully examine it. 

They had to start using a rubber band to keep the case closed, the latch had broken after opening it so often, but even that was wearing thin. The back was fine, terrified to remove the band - she was more than positive the game was still in the Wii unharmed. Niah held it to her chest, if she could conjure the tears, she would weep with joy. 

Taping off the last box finally. She realized the final thing she had to do before her departure next afternoon. 

Lucy had been kind enough to leave her for the rest of the night. Niah was grateful. It was easy enough to find batteries, set it up. It has been far too long since she has last felt the weight of the controller in her hands. 

She let the story begin.

_ “Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness when dusk falls..?” _

The first thing Niah noticed when she opened her eyes was a dim light. Her throat was dry and her head pounded. She couldn't get a good view of anything for a moment before she rubbed the back of her hand against herself. Then she realized softly. It was just the TV. The normal ‘connect your Wii Remote’, had popped up. She rolled her hazel eyes and scoffed lightly, there was a reason for the headache then. Stupid light, stupid thoughts. But for the first time in days, grief had momentarily rested in the back of her mind. 

Bare feet landed on the wooden floor. It was cold and as she walked the more desperate she was to warm herself up, she remembers brewing coffee beforehand to avoid this situation. The game could wait momentarily. Mayor Bo and his iron boots had all the time in the world. The Goron Mines and the children could have a pause to her suffering, as she had even for a second. Alas though, coffee is in order. 

The flash on her phone lit the way towards the kitchen, Lucy must be sleeping if the lights are out. Niah shifted her gaze toward the stove clock, rolling her eyes, she expected to be awake at such a time. Half past five in the morning. Even the coffee had given up patience, the warmer had turned off, and when she placed her hand over the pot. It was stone cold. 

The microwave heated it up just fine. It would taste the same in the end anyways. 

Even as she stood in the dark, Niah would forever feel the chills of ghostly shadows everywhere. When she looked into the back field, there was nothing but corn and grass. Barren from any human or animal. If you listened over the humming of the refrigerator, the day birds slept, as the owls looked for prey. The circle of life continued, even as she tried to block out the annoyance. 

_ ‘The annoyance of what exactly?’  _ Niah pondered for a second. 

Towards the end of his life, her father had found comfort in religion. Never had he been particularly religious previously, but he found life after death frightening, often talking about his fears he held above Niah’s head as well as his own. He didn’t pressure though. Never pressed, never forced. Somedays Niah wished she had taken her father’s path. 

The cool May air swept through an open window, drowsiness wearing off eventually. Leaving Niah to be standing idly. Letting off a complacent sigh, Niah turned her attention at the open window to the right. Crickets and cold air, the soft sounds of a light sprinkle, nothing more. 

Or perhaps…

A light flared, just outside the pane. Maybe her perception was deceiving her, perhaps she was more tired than she initially thought. But no! Alas, the light began to slowly drift outwards towards the field! It illuminated a small path. A deception perhaps? Drawing her away from something?

No, setting the cup down, she reached towards her phone to turn the light off. She needed to be careful, for whatever her eyes were seeing. Was not normal. Just before she opened the backdoor - she had shuffled on her late father's jean jacket to accommodate her red winter boots she hastily shoved on. Phone shove in the pocket - the light continued to move though, like an invitation. It wanted her. Like she could hear a voice in the back of her mind. Egging her forward, pressuring her into following the small circles of light. They were like stones you step on when crossing a small creek.

As she left, Niah made sure the backdoor hadn’t slammed.

She followed the light across the field. The stems from plowed corn illuminated a bright serene light. This made her think that perhaps this is her going to the otherside. Perhaps she died of a broken heart, and decided to follow her delusions elsewhere. That would be the most accepting gift. She could forgive the Wise One her father had spoken fondly of. That is what I had to be! 

In the middle of the field was a small desolate wooded area. Niah sprinted, her ragged shirt did little to protect her from the air, she had no time to button the jacket. The light was moving faster, picking up speed. Until she reached a large rock. 

It stopped. 

The light particles that had ran with her through the fields had moved past her. Slowing down - they suddenly began forming together. 

In the end, it turned into… 

_ ‘A portal?’  _ Niah questioned. Does she step in it? 

It flared again, it almost sang through her bones as if it were a way to tell her ‘I’m agitated, hurry!’ 

The hesitation faded as the light sucked her in. Niah closed her eyes. awaiting her fate she stepped on the pedestal, but nothing happened immediately. But particles began to circle around her. The blood in her veins began to tickle, her head spun as the light consumed her. 

Then she was falling.  _ It felt like she was falling!  _ But there was nothing to grab onto! No branch, no cord. Niah couldn’t even see water at the end of her great fall. Perhaps this was her fate! How foolish it was to follow something foreign so blindly - so haphazardly. Death lied ahead, she chose it long ago. The fate she yearned for was just ahead. But that doesn’t mean she could be scared, right? 

Niah was asleep though, perhaps there was a chance she could wake up and get away before what would inevitably come. But God was answering her prayer, it was the least he could do for everything he had put her through! But he would need more suffering first. Wasn’t her father enough! 

Then. Miraculously, the falling ceased. In fact, she felt water surrounding her. There was no splash, dive. There was no resistance. Just a teal color flooding her vision. Parting it’s way, another invitation she assumed. And the smell! Oh, perhaps joy would remain in her once more before death. The ocean, the salt water. She could smell the sand of the earth. 

But it was unfortunate, because an ominous presence was looming over her. Niah felt it in her bones. 

“Hello!” She cried out. The only response received was an echo. 

Reaching her hand out, perhaps  _ feeling  _ could trigger something. The water felt real though, when she pulled her hand away - it was wet and the taste was that of salt. 

Niah was able to muster a smile, even in the midst of death she could feel joy. The sea! If she weren’t scared - she would have no problems throwing herself in. 

Fish began to appear, she didn't recognize the species, but it was normal. There was no bad guy, there was no pain except fear, but that left her mind. 

But was brought back when she saw something - drifting towards her. 

A broach. Glimmering, red. The shape of not a rose, but the closer it got. She realized that it was a… dragon?

Niah was able to grab ahold of it before it floated away, the lightness of the object threw her off guard at first. She smiled though. Thankful for something; anything honestly. 

Then, the walls of water caved in. 

Niah kept her grasp on the dragon, but she couldn’t breath, water filled her lungs, her head was spinning. She closed her eyes, internally praying it would end, she could breathe once more! Why? Why now?! What could she have possibly done now!

_ “Hey,” _

A small voice called out.   
  
_ “Are you alright?” _

The feeling of suffocation left her body, but Niah still couldn’t open her eyes.

Gradually, she drifted into unconsciousness. 

_____/\\_____

...warmth.

There was warmth, accompanied by the smell of a fire. Niah kept her eyes closed, fear of alerting the voices she heard behind her. Was she kidnapped?

“She’ll be fine though, right?” A puerile voice alerted her.

“Yes child, she will be perfectly fine, but keep your voice down, and let her rest.” The next voice was wise and calming, still - she slumped deeper into the covers. 

“Then I’ll stay with her, I now Link said he’ll stay but-”

“Then it’s best he does.” There was rustling behind her, her head was spinning again, where was she? Who was that? And… Link?

Drowsiness overtook her once more. 

_____/\\_____

The next time Niah woke up, it was dark, there was no fire. She couldn’t tell if there were other people around, leaving her a bit disoriented, her head was spinning though. Consciously, she tried to sit up, the weight of the blanket pooling to her waist. 

First, Niah realized she wasn’t wet, and when she opened her eyes, there was a small small child asleep in a chair. Their head lolled to the side. Had they tried to stay awake? 

To Niah’s left. There were small windows, and from the looks of it - it was dark outside. It was the best time to pad herself down. Looking over herself for any minor cuts or bruises. She could have been knocked out for hours, days. Even weeks! But there was only merely a small bruise on her arm. But, her jacket? Her boots? Where was her stuff!? Niah needed her phone to get home, maybe wake her up from this dream. 

Speaking of dreams though. What was that? Before the suffocating, before the water and the drowning. After the falling.

And that broach in the water?

Niah realized quickly that she didn’t want to wake up the child. They felt familiar to her, the blond hair - bangs felling from his face, rounding his cheeks. This made her realize he was perhaps twelve, at least ten. Alas though, it was none of her concern. But soon, over the dim candles burning - she saw other people sleeping in cots, akin to her own. Was she sick, and where were they sick as well?

All of this information - or lack of it - was concerning. The world was strange, but it was also very familiar. She’s seen it elsewhere, a distant answer was so close, how has she become so foolish!? 

For a moment she sat there, eyeing her surroundings, hoping to get just a hint of this, a hint of an answer that she could use, and build herself upon just to gain some sort of bearing. Maybe just a simple understanding of where she might be. 

There was movement beside her. Niah realized that it wouldn’t be wise to sneak herself back under the covers - a motion like that would surely draw attention from her sleeping neighbors. 

“O-oh, you’re awake this time? For real-awake?” A noise startled her. 

Time stopped as she stared at the boy. Blond hair, bangs, the face shape and the outfit of an… Ordonian. 

‘ _ Colin?’ _

No, no, no, no! Panic set in. This was no ordinary dream, perhaps this dream was a lucid one. Her eyes widened, pupils shifting around the room, unconsciously she held herself. This wasn’t right! Niah had no way back! Home, she wanted home!

Colin’s gentle movement startled her. He was slow in order not to set off the alarms in her bones. Instincts kicked in, adrenaline rushed through her blood as Fight or Flight activated in her body. It was merely a child though. A sweet affectionate one at that! 

Wearily. Colin rushed out of the room, leaving Niah to the sleeping residents. What was happening? She had no weapon to defend herself!

Soon enough though, before Niah could hide, a man with long-dark hair and dreads, walked in leisurely. The Shaman, Renado. 

Internally, Niah was grateful he hadn’t attempted to make eye contact. Almost sensing her grievance and rush of adrenaline. What she appreciated the most though, was his quiet leisurely pace. He also didn’t want to draw attention to her. 

“I apologise,” He began hushed, “-that I was not able to give you more of a private room.” It was seldom that she ever witnessed such empathy towards her. Perhaps she could use this. 

Niah didn’t directly look at him, keeping her gaze elsewhere to avoid any eye contact. She rubbed the quilt between her fingers. “Thank you. This is enough.” Her voice was croaked from neglect. “Thank you though.”

Renado presented a cup, “Please drink some water, your throat must burn.” It was an exaggeration, it of course didn’t burn, but it was irritating enough that perhaps a cup of water was a splendid idea. And when she took the wooden cup from his hands, she took several sips. Oddly - it warmed her and even started making her drowsy. Niah was tired of sleeping though. 

“Yesterday afternoon, the beasts let up, and Link had found you in the spring. Do you know where you are?” 

Niah hesitated for a moment. Should she tell the truth? ‘ _ Yeah, Kakariko Village…’  _ or  _ ‘No, please tell me where I am.’  _ Niah didn’t feel like going through the whole spiel of the village. She knew what most of it was, she’s played the game multiple times over. 

Nodding. Renado looked relieved. “I had forgotten to introduce myself though, I am Renado, I run the village with my daughter Luda. And you.?”

Niah gave the cup back to the Shaman, his eyes almost drilled into her skull making her fidget. 

“My name is Niah.” She responded bluntly. “-and my stuff? Had I cros-came over with a jacket?” She asked wearily. 

“Yes.” Renado stood from his seat, “I have those things set aside for now, along with the other two items. But please, the Spring water has made you drowsy. Sleep. I bid you goodnight.”

After his footsteps faded. Niah had made herself comfortable again under the sheets. The room still felt dull, drab even. But it would do for now. Though, if she had a slight bit of privacy - she would scream. She would yell like a toddler! Niah was not meant to be here amongst these strange people. Niah was never meant to affect any prophecy, it made her sick. Things were progressing naturally when she played it. No hiccups, no glitch. Forcing her way into something that had absolutely nothing to do with her. Before her suffering though, at the very least, God would allow her to mourn in peace. 

Closing her eyes tight, the spring water was washing her conscious thoughts away.

A tear slipped from her eye. And she mumbled.

“There’s no place like home. There’s no place like home. There’s no place like home..”

Niah finally fell unconscious once more. 


	2. Chapter 2: Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll this chapter almost killed me. Not only was I supposed to be doing biweekly updates, but I was also supposed to follow the script or whatever, I hated the original chapter 2 so I rewrote it into this. Obviously next chapter will be Ordon and more things about Niah and we see Midna VERY EXCITED! And then probably the chapter after that it's the Goron Mines. When they enter Castle Town I have a... surprise... because a race from the Zelda universe that isn't in TP is showing up.
> 
> Also love the fact that back in the day I could barely write 1k words per chapter, but now I go over my 3k limit. Love that for me. It's called growth, you should try it some time sweaty.
> 
> Anyways, I hate how chapter one is written, so in the future I am rewriting it. Gimme some time ya'll
> 
> Last but not least, this chapter was BARELY edited, because as I said; we die like men. And no, future A/N's will not be this long.

_A massive box filled with stapled packets caught her eye as the sound of a door opened behind her. Niah lulled her head back and took in a deep breath, releasing it she positioned herself. Even through the sound from the door - it was quiet. Devoid from any evading noise and the ambience, a lullaby of silence and isolation. Niah was jealous. Her gaze drifted out the window as she saw the parking lot bathed in sunlight. The pavement hot to the touch in the April heat, the sound of an electric fan and the scatter of other papers._

" _-ah, Niah. Niah."_

_Her name being called as her vision was disturbed by a figure released from the figment. She leaned back in the chair, her hands folded together, Niah almost rolled her eyes. But she was also here for a reason, a troubled reason._

" _Since you're back on Earth. You know why you're here."_

" _I do, Mrs. Amber." Niah muttered._

" _Good, because what you did was inexcusable. I should have called the police, and you're very lucky his parents aren't pressing charges." Her voice was like a hot fumed as her eyes daggered into Niah. "I should expel you for that-"_

" _-But you're not."_ " _\- And you're_ _ **lucky**_ _I'm not because you don't deserve to be here." Mrs. Amber exaggerated. Afterwards her hands opened slightly in hindrance to catch her breath. She stayed calm, collected typically but her patience was thinned._

" _Niah, you're a smart girl. But we can't keep having this back and forth continuously, regardless of how smart you are. You._ _ **We**_ _need to figure something out."_

_Niah let her hands rub against her face, this time she really did roll her eyes in vexation. "So you are expelling me?" She let out a bitter laugh. Throwing herself out of the seat - she paced, one foot in front of the other as she flexed her fingers in indignation. Niah was almost tempted to shout._

" _I'm not expelling you. I'm-", breathed in, "You broke someone's nose, and usually that does justify you to be expelled. However, because of your father, I'm only forcing a two week suspension. Go home."_

" _But-!"_

" _ **Go home.**_ "

_/\\_

She refused to open her eyes - Niah's vision would be like an ocean. Moving in waves and from her delirious state she felt a cool cloth pressed against her forehead. It was damp compared to the heat that surrounded her. Even her eyes wouldn't open and more than likely for the best as the sudden soft sound of whispers tangled her thoughts. The noise didn't feel somber but in fact welcoming as her head throbbed and when she swallowed - her throat was rasp as Niah's voice refused to make way into the lucidity.

"I think she's waking up." An unfamiliar voice whispered, it sounded tender, almost like a child.

"I wouldn't be surprised Colin, her fever broke not too long ago. Her body wants to move." Another voice, but this time - it was deeper, more rich in their tone. Desperately she silently pleaded for her eyes to open so she could face the two people that had found her body. But her muscles and mentality seared in distant pain and ache. They refused to move. Who knew what these two had plans for. Niah had no strength to even defend herself if things went awry. She felt defenseless as she was paralysed by her own will and prowess. Niah had to think, long and hard. What would be her final statement to a cold… uncaring world.

"Link," The voice of Colin picked up again. "I think she's waking up." Niah could hear the footsteps creak against wooden floors. They were in no haste. In fact - _Link,_ seemed to methodically pace towards her.

_Link?_ She thought. _No_.

The memories from what was a mere lucid dream raced back into her mind. The cup, the man - Renado. And Link. She recognized that voice from her dream with the water and all that falling. The way his voice carried a cogent understanding. Niah remembered waking up cold and damp. She remembered falling through the enchanting light with her father's jacket, her phone, and… a broach. A red one that looked to be the shape of a dragon.

"-That's great Colin, but I think it's time you take your leave for now. Go play with the other kids." She heard a huff in response as his feet scampered out the door.

"I shall take my leave as well, good luck, Link."

After Renado left - Niah tried to keep herself still. Tried to even her already ragged breath, and tried to keep the tension from embedding itself within her. Patient's was a virtue she learned. Her eyes remained closed, tempted to lunge as she felt her body suddenly begin to awaken with her brain.

Footsteps walked to the right side of the cot. She stayed still. There was something being placed down - a cup more than likely, There was a small shift in the shuffling as she heard the creak of a chair next to her. Niah was almost inclined to jump at the movement - but as the rag was removed from her forehead, a hand almost gently brushed against her skin. Shuddering - she suddenly realized how warm she felt. How hot it was under the sheets and how cool Link's skin was. It had been years since she's been so sick but right then she felt it. An illness rapturing her body in a harsh take over.

"You gave us quite a scare." There was a soft laugh that accompanied the voice, "But since your fever broke, you seem to be doing much better."

Niah wasn't sure if she should reply or not. But as she was able to control her movements - her eyes fluttered open. Grateful there was no blinding light, she didn't try to sit up.

"Ah, see. You're fine. Just a bit more rest and you'll be as good as new."

Link was out of her peripheral, moved to the end of the bed, it sounded like he had picked something up. Sloshing from either a pail or bucket could be heard just at the end of the cot. Niah tried to sit up on her elbows, a painful process as her muscles felt drained yet unused as she had lied in bed for however long. She took a long breath in as she was finally able to feel herself relax in the uncanny position.

Niah cleared her throat. "What are you doing?" As expected her voice was harsh and rasped.

Then Link finally turned towards her as he finished wringing out the cloth. Niah's breath hitched. Caught in her throat as she suddenly felt vertigo. Her mind was tantalizing her, playing a trick. Link was real. He was here; right now, his taut body was still relatively thin and so young - it made her heart hurt when she remembered what he had to do to save Hyrule.

"Sorry, I was going to get a different rag, but it doesn't look like there is a reason to."

Silence rang out between the two as Niah shifted her gaze throughout the room. Wooden beams were there to support the tan basement-like structure. It was cold and empty, but if there was anything she remembered about this specific place, as this was where Link collected those bugs for the light spirit. So, a hotel? She vividly recalled this being the place that the children and other inhabitants slept. Ralis would be taken here to heal after the ordeals in Castle Town with Ilia. Niah stopped herself. She was thinking too far ahead, right now it was the Goron Mines if that hasn't been dealt with yet.

Niah was able to shift herself on the bed enough to let her back rest against the wall. It was cool pressed on her warm skin, but even though her fever had broken, she wasn't sure when. So the deliriousness from the fever has through her a bit backwards with herself metaphorically speaking. Brushing her fingers through her tangled hair - she winced at the pain.

"Where am I exactly?" Niah asked. Niah knew of course, Kakariko Village. But she still needed to play into it.

"Kakariko village if you know where that is."

"How long have I been here for?"

Link shrugged, sitting on the stool next to her - he reached for the cup of water on the nightstand, he handed it to her. "Since the other morning. Found you in the spring barely conscious. You were fine the same night, then suddenly you just… got sick."

Niah nodded. She had been there a couple days, sick. Taking a small sip of the water - she could feel the effect immediately. It soothed her throat as it swam down her gullet.

"You had a jacket on you that tore around the shoulder, so I stitched it up. And the other... Items that you have are with it." He chuckled lightly as he took the cup from her to set it back on the nightstand. "-Like I said, you gave us a scare." Link held out his hand. It was opened as his vambrace shone in the subtle torch light even in early afternoon.

"And you can call me Link." His eyes didn't meet her gaze completely as she pondered wonderiously.

Niah took it without hesitation, "-Niah, you can call me Niah."

Link let off a genuine smile, "It's nice to meet you," He began softly, "-but unfortunately we have some things to discuss. I have a… friend, that advised me to talk to you about it. Just a few questions I swear."

Niah flexed her neck from left to right until she heard the audible _pop_. Flexing her arms out as well her shoulders in motion let them relieve unnecessary stress from being unused, "Okay," Niah cracked her knuckles. "Shoot your shot."

"How did you end up in the spring? I mean, I do a lot of," Link hesitated, "-traveling, and believe me, I am very good at what I do. So, it would almost be impossible to miss you."

"Okay uh, I just woke up, so please tone down the ego. Number two. I remember I was at my dad's place. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a weird light, so I followed it." The explanation sounded dumb then, and it still sounds ridiculous.

"Let me get this straight, you woke up and saw a light. You didn't know where it was going or what it belonged to, and simply followed it?" Link stared at her. Doubt glinted in his eyes, "That sounds a bit…"

"Ridiculous? No kidding. I actually thought…" Her thoughts drifted as she recounted the memory. The books, the room. The boxes and Lucy. Niah inhaled before she turned her gaze elsewhere, the sombre thoughts of the funeral was left fresh in her mind, a mark that left her still feeling uneasy.

"I thought I was dying for a moment there."

There was no response - no movement, and no questions. Niah let her hair fall in front of her eyes as she stared at the opposite wall.

"...sorry." Niah's breath was short and as she peered forward words finally began to form, brushing the strand behind her ear. "I'm just, in mourning I guess you could say."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Link stood up from the stool. "I don't mean to invade or anything, but if you're hungry we have food downstairs if you're ready to move around. If not I can-"

"-I can get up, thank you." Niah blurted out, she turned back towards Link's face, suddenly laced with concern and a bit surprised at the outburst but a smile graced his lips once more as he spoke.

"It's alright," he began, "-come downstairs when you're ready."

_/\\_

Niah stood on her own two feet not shortly after Link had left. It was hard, that was for sure. But even as she stumbled and caught herself several times she had gotten the hang of her normal body function once more. Even if it had been a few days - she was not weak, she was not in need of any help like a princess.

She rolled her aching shoulders to loosen the cramped muscles - it felt good to be up and around, feet to floor, this gave her time to take mental notes of herself. Niah patted herself down, she felt no extra bruises or cuts, only did she see new small tears in her shirt, but thankfully everything remained intact other than her mental state.

The wood creaked as she started to step towards the door. It was only slightly ajar - mostly for privacy, but when she made her wat out of the frame only to be greeted with something unexpected.

It was noise, a lot of noise.

It wasn't a hard concept for Niah to grasp, truly. But at the time she hadn't fully considered the differences from her life to the next. In the game things were off putting and desolate; cold and barren like hardly a soul lived anywhere. Here though, there was small chatter below. This forced Niah to look around a bit more, broaden her visual horizon so to speak. Looking to her left, then right - the awareness was almost immediate. The hotel smelled like pine, and the walls were decorated with fine - yet torn - tapestries. Adorned with yellow and azure to symbolize the Triforce and royal family. Some had other jewels on it, whilst others had their regalia wilted away with age - time. The wood was also polished and somehow the stone was cleaned and they had been placed in a consistent manner that made the hotel look cleaner and somehow more friendly.

The establishment was not royalty, but it was a fine place to rest.

Looking over the balcony. Few people thronged among the place, mostly weary travels that look deprived of any medical attention. She had forgotten about the invasion, realizing how hard it must be for them to travel in such harsh conditions.

Creeping down the stairs, the atmosphere didn't shift as she thought it would. No eyes shifted in her direction - she was just a normal individual in a vast and different world that wasn't her own. Niah knew she needed to stop dwelling on it though - as implausible as it was - the only thing she could do right now is stick with herself and find a way out.

Niah reached the bottom of the stairs. Yet, through the small groups of people huddled at their own tables - Niah felt eyes on her. They drilled into her and she felt it. She shifted her gaze to the left and there they were. A lone masked personthat gazed over her figure. They were tall from the looks of it, and she knew staring was rude - but something about the figure caught her attention. They felt painfully familiar considering the circumstances, and they didn't shift when they were caught. Didn't glance away; it was almost like they wanted Niah to catch their gaze. It sent a small shiver up her spine though. Too scared to look away, she stood there with a confounded expression.

Niah wasn't sure how long their eyes were met for. It was just seconds more than likely - but suddenly she felt a grip, a tight grip that pulled her from the survey. It had frightened her. Without a second thought - she clenched her fists, a sudden fire ignited in her eyes as adrenaline rushed through her veins - everything moved in slow motion. Fist connected with someone's jaw.

The reaction was almost immediate. The person that had tugged on her shoulder flinched in response. But she finally realizes who was behind her.

It was Link.

"Ow! What the shit?!" Link stared up at her and straightened himself out. He flexed his jaw to relieve himself of the pain and make sure there wasn't much damage that had been done.

"You can't just grab someone like that!"

Silence rang out and Link didn't respond for a moment. "Fine, I'm sorry. Just don't go around punching people." His frown faltered as he readjusted himself, sighing a small twinkle of pain lurked on his face. "I also have your stuff if you want it."

If I want it? Of course I want it.

Niah nodded, as their commotion finally settled down she looked back in the direction where the hidden figure had been sitting, only to realize that they were gone. Not but a weird anomaly in her view - had vanished like whispers in the wind.

Link guided her to the opposite side of the room. It was more secluded, and when she looked upon the many tables that remained vacant due to the low capacity. But the first thing that caught her eyes was the jacket folded on the table. Her phone was next to it, and her boots laid idle on the floor. None of them looked too beat up from the… entrance into Hyrule, and she was thankful that she was able to obtain them again.

Niah hurried to the table. She picked up the jacket and felt the fabric between her fingers. Rough in texture, and there was in fact, a stitch near the shoulder. It fared well with how old it was - she remembered her father getting it when she was little. On the ranch with her uncle and cousins, he had put it on as a joke, he was kind enough to let him keep it.

The rough fabric could be felt as she put it on. Her boots slipped on as well without much of a hassle, and as for her phone; it wouldn't be any use to her anyways. There was no signal, there was no internet. No one to text or talk to - but she turned it on and it also remained unharmed by the water that seemingly flooded them. The phone was tucked in her pocket.

"Thank you."

Link waved it off, "It wasn't a problem really. But I forgot to give you this."

When Niah turned around, she came face to face with the object she was least excited about. The crimson caught her eye almost immediately, and when she took it from Link's hands, carefully holding it as though it were the most fragile thing she could grasp, she brushed her fingers over the ruby's. The broach also remained unharmed.

"It looked pretty valuable, so I kept it on me to make sure no one took it. People are desperate these days to get their hands on something pretty. Especially with caravans being attacked by monsters and outlaws, money is running low for them, they'd take it and sell it." Link explained.

"I…" Niah started but swiftly cut herself off, "... thank you." She pinned the broach to her jacket.

"Don't mention it." He scratched the back of his neck.

They stood like that for a moment, Niah took in the small bits of scenery before Link spoke up once again.

"If you're hungry we have some fruit and stuff, but before we head out-"

"Wait, we? What do you mean 'we'?" Niah's voice perked up. "I hardly even know you."

Link shrugs as she motions Niah to follow him into the kitchen, "I hardly know you but from personal experience, and because a consultant - which is a word I use very loosely - talked me into it."

I had forgotten about Midna for a moment there. Niah nodded in agreement. Link is the hero, Link is meant to save the world from the Twilight invasion - has seen quite a few things so far. So, it made sense. Random woman is found in the Spring of Eldin more than likely after the Twilight was lifted from this area. So, it made sense that Link would want to keep an eye on her. Or at the very least - Midna.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Niah asked.

Link had picked up an apple from a nearby table and started juggling it in his hands. "Then I'll just have to force you."

"You're going to kidnap me?"

"Exactly," Link took a bite out of the apple, "For… scientific reasons."

"Science is hardly comparable to magic."

He turned around fully mid chew and lazily pointed in her direction, "I'll act like I didn't hear that."

Niah took a pear from a different table and started to eat. She never realized how hungry she was until now, but the fruit tasted odd, almost like a grape in a weird way - but it was good, and for someone who hadn't eaten in a few days, this would be a good start.

"Fine, I'll go, willingly mind you." She finished her pear and set it off to the side. "When do we leave."

Link stopped as he too set his apple off to the side, and turned towards her, "-right now."

"Wait, why so soon? I remember there being other people at my bedside, shouldn't I-"

"Later, but it's a four hour ride to Ordon, and if we want to get there by sundown we need to run quickly."

Niah hadn't realized that it would be so long, in the game it was roughly five or so minutes, and besides that. How did he make it to Kakariko on foot in the first place? Link did mention other riders on the road. Mostly outlaws though - perhaps there were other ranches in Hyrule field other than the desolate wasteland that it is in the game. She hoped for some scenery.

"Now," Link pulled Niah away from her thoughts. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Yeah, I've ridden a horse before."

Link beams, "Good."

_/\\_

When they had made their way outdoors, the dryness of Kakariko had hit her like a semi. It was a humid place, sand being kicked everywhere by the wind. But it was bigger and more open. People actually lived in the village, small families and their children, but before Niah could gawk more at the scene in front of her. The extra buildings above the bomb shop and seemingly stretched towards the Goron mines, Link had tugged by the arm she looked away and followed Link's steps.

People looked at her, but when they saw no interest in the new figure - their eyes were set elsewhere. Niah was fearless though as she took the stares at face value. But eventually they made their way to the outskirts of the village where a small stables sat.

Link pointed, "And that's Epona."

Epona was a beautiful mare, truly. She looked as you would expect her too as well, but seeing her up close brough a certain joy to her mind.

Link saddled up first positioning his reigns and getting comfortable. Once he was settled, he held out a hand towards Niah. When Niah connected her foot with the stirrup - she was easily lifted from the ground behind Link, his shield though was an unfortunate situation that she would have to deal with while they rode. For a moment she held onto it to settle herself on the saddle, thankfully it was comfortable enough to sit on without any mishaps.

There was still the shield though.

"We should leave your shield here." Link set Epona into a trot down the dusty path.

"Nope!" He called back as he set Epona into a gallop, Niah had to hold a tight grip for a moment to gain her bearings again. But as she did…

She didn't realize her broach had given a soft glow, and now her destiny was set in stone


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Reach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So," Captain began, "The chapter didn't go the way you planned."
> 
> No, Mr. America. It certainly didn't. Lots of personal and medical things happened that turned this even more lackluster than previously expected, and for that - I am sorry

The grass was a brilliant shade of green as the sunlight cascaded down into the fields like a vibrant glow. High noon had not been too long ago - but the skies were clear enough that the heat from the sun made her feel like she was bathed in calidity from the desert. Off in the distance, she could hardly even see the castle. but there was a dark barrier of Twilight that covered the city. There was no way in, and no way out.

Niah turned herself to the side - she didn't fear sliding off as they were hardly even at a trot but the soft clanking of chain mail and the jutter of the shield made her frightened of other things. She brushed her hair back with her fingers as the light from the sun made her sweat, her thin shirt doing little to protect her from the rays. Niah's tights fared no better though, and as they pushed along the route she hoped that when they arrived in Ordon, she would be able to change into something that fit more.

"Tell me about yourself." A voice perked from in front of her, Niah barely processed it at first.

She shrugged, "That's a pretty vast question, maybe something more specific could help?"

"Okay, fine-" Link thought for a moment, "How old are you?"

"I am nineteen."

Link stumbled for a moment through his words, "Wait you're how old?!"

A smile graced Niah's lips and she stifled a laugh. "How old did you think I was?"

He slouched against Epona's neck with his hands cradling his head, "I don't know, fifteen or sixteen seemed pretty plausible."

Niah gave a laugh, "I'm flattered."

The conversation weaned into silence as the sun drifted lower and lower, closer to the horizon. If her internal clock was right - she'd say it was half-past one in the afternoon. They should probably head into a gallop if they were going to make it before sundown. She peered over his shoulders to get a good view of the road ahead of them. There were no bokoblins' in sight. Nor was there any kargaroks' to be seen for miles. There was nothing but hills in the distance and grassy plains in front of her.

Niah still sat on Epona sideways, it felt uncomfortable - but that was because it had been a few years since she had taken a leisure ride on a horse. But Niah felt a breeze brush over her skin, it felt like bliss that tingled down her spine even if it was only for a moment of relief. But her thoughts carried on, the more bored she grew, the more she had felt inclined to fiddle with the broach pinned to her jacket. Niah almost didn't realize she was messing with it in the first place until it came undone under her forced tinkering.

When it had fallen into her hand, she was almost glad for a moment there that she caught it. Absentmindedly she cowered from it, like she knew what it was. It felt familiar to her in so many ways - but the more she tried to dig down into her pitiful memory, no recollection of it would resurface. The broach sparkled though, it shined in the light almost like diamonds, but alas it was ruby. A dragon coiled around the triangular piece in what seemed to be protection made her shutter. It was familiar though, in an odd way. But again, her memories stumbled as she shoved it into her pocket instead of pinning back to her jacket.

"How much further is it?" Niah was patient, but the last conversation had died off, so she believed it was time for a new one, maybe get her bearings on the land if anything happened.

"We're reaching the edge of Eldin Field in about twenty-minutes, and then after that we'll be going through the narrow, after that, we enter Faron Fields, and it'll be another two hours before we reach the entrance to the woods."

"Thats," Niah began, "...a lot."

And it was too, a nearly four hour horse ride was sure to throw her back out, the saddle they had to share held little room for the both of them, but if this journey was going to be longer than a few days - there needed to be better riding equipment and other accommodations.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Niah shook her head and replied, "No, I mean. I know-" She hesitated for a moment, "-Of it, but I don't know it. I didn't think it would take but a couple of minutes."

"It's only taking so long because Epona needs a break. She was stolen from me a few weeks ago. I've been worried sick, but on the day we took you into the inn, she came running right back. Poor girl."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to seem impatient."

Link waved the comment off with a laugh, "Don't worry about it, I'm also saving her energy just in case we meet a gang of outlaws."

Niah raised an eyebrow, "Outlaws? What happens if we run into them?"

Link didn't respond for a long moment. Eventually gyrated in her direction before taking a deep breath in. "I haven't seen too many yet, but if we ever come across them, I'll have you Epona's reigns so you can gallop off if things get testy." His voice stuttered for a moment. But when he turned back to face the path, they both became enthralled when the entrance of the narrow came into view.

"So, you'd stay behind? What if they catch me?"

"It's still… a work in progress."

"And I mean, I don't have a weapon." Niah quirked an eyebrow, and somehow in a weird way - she knew Link had rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily into the air, he didn't respond to it for a few moments as he guided Epona into a small gallop this made Niah lurch forward with a heave and furrowed eyebrows. The path began to close in as the granite walls did in fact form a narrow path - above it seemed to be the best hiding place among the trees at the top. They greenery stared down towards their form as they trekked on. The breeze from before had not followed them onto their cramped path, and the grass looked to be more dead as the sunlight never could make it's way to creep over the unbarred cavern.

"Sometimes outlaws lurk at the top to try and steal caravans. Soldiers used to escort them, but since the invasion, it's become more prevalent. The land is lawless right now, so we have to be more vigilant."

Niah didn't respond as their ride towards the exit neared closer to them with every step. Every breath was short as she hoped that with the words Link had given her she would be instilled with some form of wisdom. Not that she was naive when it came to danger that lurked, she was used to those types of people. Those that wandered in the dark looking for trouble. If you were to consider the recent death of her father - it was no accident, and no matter who told her otherwise, Niah had taken it at face value.

_/\\_

It was another hour and a half as she twiddled her fingers in the pleasant silence. The fields grew lively as the hour crept on - and in the corner of her eye, Niah swore she saw a deer as it pranced through the fields to hide in the woods. Niah paid no attention to the shield battering her front - it was a mere annoyance at that point, she didn't even try to hold on as they galloped, but shortly Link slowed Epona into a trot.

Niah sighed through her nose, Link had tried for no conversation even as they had navigated through the narrow path to the neighboring field. If he had tried to stir conversation, she wouldn't have paid any mind to it anyways; as his voice was nothing but a calm whisper in the back of her mind. To her, it was unnatural, she hardly recognized it even when she could see his lips moving, going with the motion of dialogue. And she might never get used to it. Never get used to the feeling of metal between her fingers, the cloth of his tunic as she might rub it against her skin. Hell, she would never get used to the sound of his footsteps as they walked on the dirt.

"Your thoughts are too loud." Link said as he tilted his head towards her. Eyes glazed over and blase.

Niah shrugged her shoulders. She moved herself slightly on the saddle hoping to get comfortable elsewhere, but it dug painfully against her spine and tailbone. It was luck that her body from the hips down weren't numb to any sort of feeling. But the ache of pain remained, and alas, she tried to ignore it. "Sorry." Was the only thing she could reply with.

She also knew the sound of him laughing would remain exotic. "No, It's just when you're alone for a couple weeks, you start to hear everything. My Hylian ears are rumored to be able to hear the sound of the Gods or something like that." Link chuckled.

"That doesn't sound fun."

Link pulled Epona's reins, she halted as cloven hooves stamped into the ground. Niah shifted her gaze towards the entrance of the woods, eyes fixated on the trees and the life that brimmed directly inside.

"It isn't." He ushered the mare through the entrance.

_/\\_

It wasn't until around half past four did they make it to the edge of the Ordona Province. Here, everything was more boisterous and lifted with life. Leaves were green in good health as if they were never to fall from their branches. It was the visual definition of spring. There were small hills as they walked through the forest, but a small breeze lifted through the terrain.

Niah had slouched against the shield. It wasn't comfortable - but it was there to rest her head on - there was no conversation to fill the silent void except the relaxed atmosphere of nature. They had passed the Faron Springs a little while ago, and even then, there was no reprieve to get down and stretch her legs. Niah ached all over - and it was no pleasant pain either. It shot right through her tailbone, and when Link finally picked up the pace, she winced as she clung to the shield; even that cut into her fingers quite a bit.

After a multitude of ideas to cure her aliment on how to deal with the saddle situation - her thoughts strayed further from the present to things that were to happen in the future. Something she had to constantly dare herself at home to think about. Her future, their future, and the more the idea of being in Hyrule set in her gut, the more she worried about Link and his future. This couldn't be a coincidence. She could feel the air, the heat. She could hear the birds and the other creatures of the wild. The sound was distant - hidden in the deep trails of the forest, but they were real - they were in front of her face, she could smell just how real this actually was.

"We're passing the Ordon Spring," Link's voice perked in front of her. But there was no time to let her eyes wander, but from what she could see - it was beautiful. Just like everything else in the forest that led to the village. The sound of water pouring from the waterfall to the small pool was a soft serenade that added to the effect of the peaceful solitude. Unlike Hyrule field where the vast lands made her skin crawl with uncertainty and paranoia - Niah felt as though the forest was there to protect her from any outlaws orother people with less than good intentions.

"Is it always this quiet?" Niah asked as she sat up in the saddle and winced at the pain that shot through her spine.

"It depends," Link began, "The children are in Kakariko, so this part of the province would be a tad more occupied." He laughed at his own words. "I wonder how they're doing without me."

Niah shrugged, "What are they to you? Cousins, nieces, or-?"

"None, we have no blood connection, but we're still family regardless, they look up to me as a mentor and friend I guess." Link shrugged as well, "It's much better than being alone like I was growing up. If I want to make a difference I can give someone something I never had."

Niah nodded her head. She understood his trouble. A need to make things right with themselves, make someone's life better especially if you never had it to begin with. You have to start somewhere. "I was never given the opportunity to be a mentor, and I don't think I would even know where to start."

"Doesn't take anything but brains I suppose."

Their voices dipped as they finally crossed the bridge and eventually came to a small opening. The grass was greener, but there were small patches of rich soil and rocks. The area was hidden among pine trees and the mounts that surrounded it made it look as though it was a mesa in a strange way. In the back of her mind - the suspicion that nagged at her became true. Niah looked to the left and saw dummies made out of wood, hay, and a bucket, beside that though was the house, tall and a tad foreboding.

Niah hummed with a smile that tugged at her lips, "This is-" she hesitated.

"My place? Yep." Link dismounted Epona with no regards to Niah as she dismounted herself, she was a bit sour when Link began to guide Epona to the small right of the home, and she trotted with what appeared to be excitement. She walked beside Epona unsure of whether or not to invite herself into someone's home, but the polite gesture of remaining outside became a distant memory as Link gestured to her to climb the ladder.

Niah wasn't too sure of the foundation, but at least the ladder didn't sway from their movement, instead it was wooden and practically nailed to the tree which had moss and insects prowling on the bark. But as she took her first step up - she realized it wasn't too bad. It didn't prick her fingers from split wood warped by weather, and it held her weight fine that when she reached the top it wasn't a victory, but instead it was relief.

Link jimmied the door before there was a click and it hobbled open.

Niah peered as Link walked in, uneasy - but the more she stepped in, the more she realized just how much was there.

There wasn't only a burning fire, but there was also cupboards that lined the walls like bookshelves filled with books, and to the left of the doorway there was a work table with not just a saddle - but also with brittles and bits, there also appeared to be blueprints nailed in. Pictures were also hung sporadically throughout the home, and the closer she got, Niah realized the amount of people she didn't recognize.

Link had disappeared somewhere, Niah vividly remembered him running off behind one of the entryways. But she stood there near the doorway and leered at the items that were scattered around. Not that the place was disorderly or unkempt - but when you're gone for weeks at a time; you're not too concerned with how good your place is being kept. In the back of her mind though, Niah realized there was a scratch that she couldn't ich. The open space, a loft but there was a bed in the far corner, and it looked comfortable and just standing there made it harder to push through the pain.

It wasn't long before Link appeared again, "I'm going to talk to Bo, so get some rest after we get done here we are headed straight to the mines. There's a bed around that corner you can lay in, and if you need to wash up, down the steps is a washroom. It's the first door to your right." He stepped around her and twirled himself around to walk backwards towards the door. "Make yourself at home and later I can take you to Uli and get you something else to wear."

"Are you implying that my attire is below average? And what if I don't want to go to the mines?"

"Your clothes are too light for travel, and it doesn't matter whether you want to or not, I don't feel like getting beheaded." Link opened the door and slipped out momentarily before Niah spoke up. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Getting beheaded by what? Your own shadow?" She sniggered fiercely.

Link gave her a lopsided grin before he slammed the door.

Niah let out her own breath of relief as she was finally alone. But as she started towards the entrance of the next room, a lone shadow caught her eye as it lingered in a distant corner. But for now, she would play no mind to it for Niah knew who it was. As she walked, her back felt it was on fire - she could go for some pain relievers or the equivalent in this world - red potion perhaps? Niah shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt the rough edges of the jacket against her skin making her cringe.

When she did make it to the bed, she realized this wasn't his bed. It was made, as on the other end of the room, there was one unkempt, messy. Niah sat down regardless as to who it belonged to. It was soft, it reminded her of the bed at home. 'Home.'

The further she looked, the more she realized just how different his place was. In the more common area when you entered - light from the forest streamed like an elegant glow, instead of it being a whisper from the crowded trees, it seemed like the light had reached into every corner, and shadows were just an afterthought. The wood gave a nice natural atmosphere, but the books that laid astrew from the shelves made her think of her father. From the game, it's implied that Link worked hard and offered himself whenever someone needed him, and so did her dad. Just like Link, Andre was there every step of the way. Even through the worst times.

It didn't take long for Niah to realize just how tired she was. How she had forgotten about her fever that only barely broke when she woke up in Kakariko. Niah was also appalled at how expansive the village was compared to what she knew. Before they hasted away, it looked like a small beat up down instead of a dreary little village plagued by sand and magical water. The insanity of everything bewildered her to such an extent; it was like she was living a fantasy in her head like some kind of coma, if she weren't so tired - she would treat the situation with much more derision if she had the energy.

And like a silent gleam, fading into the summer evening, Niah's eyes drifted shut.

_/\\_

The laughter was murk.

She heard it in the distance. There was laughing, or maybe it was a chortle with impure motive, but she didn't move. Niah didn't even open her eyes. It was like she was put into the same situation as last time, a defenseless one. Unsure if whether or not to peek, Niah could see a shadow move across her vision, it wasn't much of an inconsistent movement, it was more even, leered with purpose, inwardly, Niah grimace. But then she finally realized who she had yet to meet. The shadow loomed around her like a dark embrace and she was none the wiser when she slept, it was almost like a spell had been casted on her, and it made her breath rasped.

Midna.

That is why the laugh felt so familiar. It was etched into her memory, even here it sounded the same as before, it echoed as if the sound was distant; longing. In another world almost. She took a deep breath, the air tainted her lungs with the bitter oxygen of some sort of bitter core.

She hovered there. Midna, a faint shadow in the light, a princess or queen destined to return to her Twili form and prance back to her kingdom, shatter the mirror and only take a soft look back. if Niah hadn't had the intention of seeing her - she would have never noticed her. Midna wasn't looking at her face though, instead she was observing everything else around her. Like she tried to tell if Niah It was weird and uncomfortable and finally her consciousness had awoken enough to say something.

"... it's rude to stare." Niah knew that any moment Midna had the opportunity to make her head explode, but from what she remembered - in her Twili shadow form her powers were deemed utterly useless. She was practically defenseless.

All Midna had done was hum as a response. She twiddled her eyes to glare at Niah with a sulked, reeked gaze that made her shiver.

"Hey," Started Niah, "W-what are you doing?" She winced as she sat herself up.

Midna laughed again before finally she turned her head directly to meet Niah's "Oh,so you are awake!"

Her impish form stumbled in a fit of glee and laughter that it made Niah stagger as she sat up more from the bed. Even as a shadow, her eyes still glimmered with a small hint of twilight that the lump in the back of her throat felt like it was going to choke her to death from uncertainty and disdain.

"Who are you?" Niah asked. She stretched her arm to reach for the imp - only for it to pass through. It was like a mist that followed as she pulled her hand out. She stared at it and expected some dark ink to have stained her hand, but instead it was nothing. Like her existence was a breath blown on a mirror; hidden perfectly in plain sight.

Midna crossed her legs midair, "-And touching someone is rude. Besides, I should be asking you that, with your pretty pin, and your magic."

Niah clutched her jacket pocket and furrowed her brows. "I'll tell you the exact thing I told him. I don't know how I got here. So before you make any assumptions..."

"-I don't care about how you got here, and I haven't made that many assumptions yet, but I suspect it was from that thing. Be warned though, that isn't just any pin, it's a very powerful one that is gonna help me get home." Her smile stretched.

"...what about me?" Niah raised an eyebrow. "I've got my own life too." Midna shifted her form to look around.

"You?" Midna waved her off, "You'll find a way back one of these days."

Niah had forgotten how cruel Midna could be, her cocky and sporadic attitude was only a cover up for her depressed and solem features.

"And with that-" Midna jumped behind her, small almost toddler fingers tried to weasel their way through the cloth, Midna suspected that it wouldn't work and shifted her form downward "I'm using your shadow if you don't mind."

"Woah, no. No, no, no, no. My shadow has room for only one person,and that person is me! And I don't even uh-" Niah thought for a second, she knew Midna, she knew what she was, but this was something that had to be done. "I don't even know you."

She laughed as she lowered herself down without invitation. The sudden weight jarred Niah for a moment but she recovered quickly. It was like a heavy weight pressing ever so lightly against your chest. The feeling didn't hurt, and it wasn't uncomfortable either. It was just… there holding you back. Like her fingers were gripping your shoulders and dragging you deeper and deeper into water, but it wasn't a strong enough force.

Niah took a breath in, "You can't just use someone like this! Go to Link, you seemed fine before!"

"He's a man, their structure is different compared to a female, and it's more uncomfortable."

She scoffed, Niah folded her arms as she sat on the bed and scowled. "I hate you."

"As according to plan.”


	4. Chapter 4: Lilac Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the insanely late update or anything. I started working a couple months ago, (and i'm in the process of being promoted so yay!) and stopped reading for a good bit. But now I've reread this book and I just needed to finish this. Also, don't mind the drastic writing differences from measly one-liners to philosophical thoughts. Because like I said, I have a knack for reading and the long block of texts are ideas that stem from my brain afterwards. The beginning-ish part and last part are pretty good and edited, however the middle part isn't so much. Put I like the way I did the last bit. So yay?

The day slowly dimmed into the Twilight, Niah had taken her chance during solitude to breathe the air of the woods, her eyes had begun to drift close. With the soft serenade of leaves attached to their branches, still caught in the wind. There was an owl somewhere in the distance, squirrels crawling through the trees, and butterflies wisping away so they're not caught in the cold that night brings. The sounds, the atmosphere, lacked what she thought was previously haunting and tenacious, but instead it was placid, peaceful.

Link was out longer than what she expected, a haze had set on the grass, and as the stars dilated the sky.

Niah had found a brush tucked in the corner of the room elsewhere. It was a miracle that she had found it, the handle had many regal and intricate figures that represented some different animals, none of which she couldn't clearly recognize. It was worn, and definitely well-used. Even as she traced her fingers against the handle, the imagery didn't come as quickly as her mind was still glazed over with intrusive thoughts.

" _A unicorn if you must know."_ Midna's voice had broken the silence, " _Apparently they're creatures that protect the woods, they say. I say it hasn't done them much good."_

Niah set the brush down and rolled her eyes, "I know what they are." she gave a simple reply.

Midna emerged from the shadow, her figure was a tatter between worlds as her limbs modestly tangled together with a supple sense of vulgar, "Well, _excuse me._ " her voice was matted with the coarse undertone of arrogance and borderline condescending. "See if I ever tell you anything again." Midna mumbled the last bit in earshot but Niah paid no attention. Her mind wandered as she glanced towards the brush again. Then, her eyes shifted towards the shelves. Like most things that seemed to follow her - book's, and a great many of them. None of which she could read or understand - but they were still there disorganized and scattered, and it made nostalgia flood through her mind like a divine essence.

Memories are cruel in retrospect - but sincere in it's empathy.

In a sudden jolt, the door slammed open. Link's hair was tassel and tangled. His breathing was shallow, and it looked like sweat dripped from his forehead. And finally; something dropped on the floor with a heave, Niah was surprised that the sudden drop didn't split the wood. But the mysterious item was wrapped in a cloth bag, it gave a small outline of boots, it helped her remember.

"Thanks for the help Midna, appreciate it." The sarcastic comment reeked through the air making Niah raise an eyebrow.

With anything though, it appeared that Link was more attached to reality then she would expect, his expertise in what could be considered magic was minimum, and in these types of situations he relied on it quite a bit, she could tell by his staggered features, and his abysmal presentation. It made Niah chuckle. He shuffled the bag over to a far corner, and hopefully by their departure - they wouldn't forget it, they were definitely needed in the mines if she remembered correctly. Link brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and flopped on his bed and slung an arm over his face.

"I better go before he decides to complain, good luck." Midna muttered to Niah as she disappeared into her shadow; the perfect hiding place.

_/\\_

Link didn't move for a while, and as night properly set the inside was blessed with the darkness of night, and since the stars were able to properly shine through the windows - it helped to illuminate the space, even though it was cold and a little dreary, Niah found found a match, chamberstick, and an unused candle to light her way through the darkness and shelves. She contemplated using her phone's flashlight, perhaps it would light her way more efficiently, but she supposed if either were to find her using they would bring up questions and concerns that Niah had no mental energy to answer any of them.

Alas though, she didn't like to snoop. Niah didn't go through people's things with less than good intentions, but right now it didn't really matter whether she found something or not, because a good couple minutes into the adventure and her prowling, she remembered that she couldn't actually read the alphabet. Niah had forgotten that they have a whole different alphabetical system. And it wasn't like there was a reason to research it in the past, it wasn't like magic in another world - and your knowledge of it was a test of survival in the real world… or at least her world.

The flame flickered, and as a row of certain books came into view - some of them had colored covers. There was one that was a nice shade of blue, and another was red and they all were a vinyl cover, when she dragged one of the books from its place, she opened it. The pages were worn and creased from use. Bound together with pages made from parchment folded and sewn onto strong ligaments that were attached to wooden boards and covered with leather. Even if she couldn't read it - they were certainly interesting to look at. To peer through the pages of a mysterious, yet fascinating world that some of which - not even the inhabitants knew about. The more she strolled on, the more she uncovered books with small illustrations of monsters; centaurs and serpents. Niah desperately wanted to read them.

Her peaked interests were mostly taken from her father. He set it straight in her mind that books opened up vast opportunities, and there was never a time when you'd master a subject. Never any such thing as a prodigy in his eyes. Niah's eyes grew sullen the more she looked through the pages.

It didn't take very long for her interests to change to the photo's hanging on the wall. When she walked in earlier that day, she noticed them, but with the rows of shelves, she didn't quite realize the _quantity_ of photos that were hanging on the walls and laying around. One was surely the Mayor. Thinner than what she expected, but it was old as Link was shorter and his hair was longer; shaggier. They stood side-by-side. Even if it was an uncolored rustic photo, she could tell it was taken in the daylight, and they were content.

It brought a soft smile to Niah's own face as she leaned away from it.

Further down the line - She saw pictures of Ilia by the looks of it, and Link, as well as another boy. Definitely wasn't Colin because they were too young, and it didn't look like any of the characters you met in the game. This world was full of many surprises though. New and different things that kept her on her toes, making her string herself to whatever she could grasp to understand, it shouldn't be as unusual as it was having a whole new world expanded before your eyes.

Niah teetered with the photo as she felt the vinyl texture beneath her fingertips. Niah glared back at Link as questions filled her mind. So many of them lingered in thin air waiting to be uncovered, answered, but he will guard his secrets - and she shall guard hers in turn. Yet as she ambled onward she had noticed the creaking, and was more engrossed with the same boy. It was photo after photo with Link mostly and as she reached the end of the long table with the photographs hung behind it - there was one newer with no wrinkles, and no tears.

Niah handled the picture with a genteel motion. She barely pressed her fingers enough to clench the piece. But in the photo there was Link and Ilia, then there was the same boy next to her. Older, yet none the wiser it seemed as to who he was next to, a hero. In the far back, there were candles, and in the forefront was food, a great feast; a celebration. Almost like it was a wed-

There was a sudden loss of weight from her fingers, a presence made itself known as the picture was set back down on the table, not confronting but indulged with irritation.

"... it isn't polite to go through people's things." Link uttered methodically and fatigued.

Niah flushed as she had been caught poking around his home without initial consent, "... You were asleep," she answered weakly, "I had nothing better to do."

Link shrugged, she was right. Link had taken to a nap and slept until the star illuminated the lilac woods and the full moon reached over the province. It was already dimmed when he returned home with the boots - so he couldn't have been asleep but for merely an hour. He rubbed his eyes with discontent, the zeal in his demeanor slowly drained from tiredness and eventually he didn't care.

Niah spoke as her voice was laced with curiosity and made a move towards the photo again, this time she didn't pick it up - and instead pointed. It was the least she could do. "... you all look very happy. What's their name?"

He bit his lips as he took hold of the photograph himself. As he stared at the paper - his gaze was distant and longing. Niah was sure that his thoughts ran deeper than she could ever imagine right now,and then like a switch had been flipped - he quickly set the picture down and replied with a disappointed undertone.

"My best friends, Ilia, and Jessroh. But they're long gone now…"

"Are they dead?"

"No."

Niah made no further comment.

The noises of night filled the home as Link eventually showed her to one of the made beds in a far off corner, the sheets were tawdy yet thick like buckskin, meant to keep people warm during the colder months of the year. Where game was rare as if they were hidden among the trees or like they vanished from plain sight. She placed the candle on the table to light the area as she removed her boots and her father's jacket. The broach was pulled from the pocket and so was her phone - she had tempted to turn it on and see if maybe there would be some signal, let Lucy know she was okay and alive… if she had noticed her sudden disappearance in the night. Niah let out a bitter laugh as Link came into view.

"Tomorrow," he began, "We need to wake up early to get back to Kakariko as soon as possible. But before that I need to take you to the stables and get you settled there before we do anything. And we need to find you a weapon."

Niah frowned, "I don't need a weapon."

"If I do, you do too." He settled onto the bed on the other side of the room, he blew out his own candle as he muttered the words, "-goodnight."

And as the broach flipped and fiddled through her fingers, she too blew the candle in hopes that the next day would be better.

_/\\_

_Dawn rose above the horizon, making the pasture glow and the morning dew still grace the grass in a slick wet texture. It would be humid that summer day, and the breeze would be small. Cows had been released and flocked to a small pond of water, their eyes and tails flipped and flickered to avert flies and other insects from picking at their skin. But to the east the rays only proved that the time was merely in the dawn - perhaps half past six._

_Their steps were soft as they entered the stables, the floor littered with loose and baled hay, food and treats scattered around as well and needed to be cleaned up. Whoever came in here last night to lock up hadn't done a very good job at keeping the place tidy. That left Niah to push a sweeper through the area, beads of sweat dripped from her brow. Early it was - but the heat was rising quickly._

_Niah brushed the broom against the concrete in a subtle rhythm, the horses were fed and watered, the cows were released into the pasture at the other acre - and that left the horses' stable to be cleaned._

" _Ya know, when I said you had to be up early-" The sound of boots tainted the air, "I didn't mean you had to be up at six in the morning." His voice croaked and echoed in the building._

_Niah turned towards the voice and set aside her broom and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked forward._

" _Sorry, I couldn't sleep…"_

_He tipped his hat with a small chuckle and walked pass her to one of the stalls, The air grew thicker as Niah also pressed forward towards the same stall, but as she neared the head of a horse had peeked from the large opening, a bucket of horse feed was present and so the horse went for it even as her uncle approached._

_He pat the stallion head - ir knickered and snorted with the presence of him. "Yer a good one. Aren't ya." he said._

_Moments later, Niah had returned to her task - sweep the hay and clean feed that had dropped on the concrete. But she looked back consistently. Let her eyes wander among the animals. Horses gave a certain elegance that no other beast truly could. They were wise, it was like they had more wisdom than a cat did even after it's first fur. A loose strand had fallen out of her ponytail and she brushed it back._

_She wanted to ride though. She wanted to saddle up and ride somewhere, anywhere but here. Into the Virginian mountains and away from civilization for the rest of time, only to live with the trees and the creatures that roamed the land. Niah wanted to feel the air in her hair, and feel the breath of the land breathing on her skin as it wisped past her. She wanted to throw the broom down and cast aside the mop for the first time in weeks and travel to a new place far away from here._

_She was standing there in the opening of the barn, staring at the pasture and the hills of the land, she felt her heart thumping in her ears. It was so loud that she hadn't realized that she was daydreaming until she could feel the vibration of hooves that walked on the ground, and the clanking sound of a brittle and stirrup. It racked her brain for a moment before they were right next to each other. She looked up._

" _The hills, mountains. Vast in range as they are in land-" The horse stood there restless. "And plentiful in beauty, even if my brother never thought so."_

_Niah smirked not even looking at him, "Yeah, well dad's a city boy, and I'm caught between two worlds. I thought punishment was supposed to be taking away the things I want to do, not giving them to me."_

" _Your punishment was never_ _ **not**_ _seeing me. It was_ _ **not being able**_ _to do what you love. And that's riding, and when you're picked up today, tell my brother I told him to take a break, will ya..?"_

_Niah shrugged, "Sure, uncle Griff."_

_He ushered his stallion into a gallops as he rode into the plains the sun was rising higher above the land and mountains, making Niah wonder if her life would ever be different,_

_/\\_

The sun beat down worse than what she was expecting when she woke up the next day. Her body was worn and tired, and it felt like she had gotten run over by a truck. Her eyes had refused to open, and her brain was a mess of mottled and incoherent thoughts. This dreary feeling was almost like she was waking from an exceptionally terrible dream, but when she finalled wiped them - she noticed she was still in the same place at the same time whether she liked it or not.

Niah sat up in place, wiping her eyes once again, she gave a yawn.

There was no breeze, there was no sound. No whisper of dreams suddenly calling from afar. Even with her head slightly more cleared, Niah considered for a moment - to press on her own mission alone. But quickly threw away the thought once she actually remembered that this Hyrule was not the one she knew as a child. She blinked the crud from her eyes and afterwards; she ran her fingers through her hair. This made her realize that she needed to brush her hair through again.

Niah's feet came into contact with the wooden floor, and begrudgingly headed towards the direction of the hairbrush that laid on the mantel just ahead of her, it was a very methodical pace, and her eyes still sluggish from fatigue. The clock in her brain was telling her it was early in the morning, but not so early that the sun had yet to rise over the horizon. It was there; the light pouring through the windows.

As soon as she grasped the handle, she let the first stroke brush over without much thought.

But then there was a mighty grip that snatched it from her possession, it startled her and made her whip her head to glare behind her.

"H-hey!" Niah jumped.

Link didn't give her a second glance as he set the brush back on the mantle. "You can brush your hair with this, please-" Suddenly. Niah realized that Link had just come back from somewhere, and on a table behind them - there was a pile of clothes, and on top laid a simple brush. It lacked the grey base and mythological design of the painted white beast, the handle was wooden and the bristles were worn and bent from use, but nevertheless, the withdrawal subsided and she moved to look over the items that were set out. The pants were a tan pair of breeches, it was apparent that they were more than likely too large for her frame, but there was also a belt with the texture of leather and a holster for either a knife or sword, she could not tell.

The tunic was the color of cedar and the bottom portion of the top reached to the top of her knees, and almost looked like a spring dress that was made in haste. There was a belt already attached around the midriff area. Niah had expected chainmail - but there was none, except a sliver of armour with the vambrace that was off to the side.

Niah looked back at him with questioning eyes. "When did you get these?"

"Just now." He replied, "I went into town for some supplies, and to catch up with some people." Link reached to the satchel on his hip and pulled out an apple and handed it to her. Niah, not realizing how hungry she was, took a bite of it.

"Then what are we doing after we leave?"

" _We head into the mines."_ Midna's voice alarmed the two of them, her form was still in her shadow like the night before, but Niah had nearly forgotten about that.

"I'm not sure what to expect from the mines, but it's in a volcano, and that means heat, I'd figure you'd want to dress for the occasion."

Link wasn't wrong, the mines were a heat filled damned place with nothing but lava and rocks as well as other enemies of the sort. But that still didn't mean they should be protected from whatever. Niah nodded, "You're not wrong, the whole place is pretty much lava at its core. That means we'll need lots of water and more than likely take breaks, we don't need either of us experiencing a heat stroke."

Link quirked an eyebrow, "You've been in there before?"

"No," Niah replied simply, "Not exactly, but it's uh, apparent from the fact that the place you're entering is in a mountain… just makes sense." It wasn't a total lie, if one were to have the basic understanding of science then lava wouldn't be a bad look out to have.

All Link did in response was shrug, "Sure," He sounded unconvinced, but he quickly changed the subject. "After you get dressed, we need to get you a weapon and we need to go to the stables."

Niah nodded in response, her eyes glowered towards the door entrance with a hint of menace and weariness, mostly attributed to the sudden drift in conversation, but Niah wouldn't think about it - didn't think about it. Then again, as she pulled the brush through her hair, and was given enough privacy to change. Niah would rather be condemned than think that ill intent would not be reprimanded. The clothes fit snug around her body, and as she brushed her hair to the side and separated it into three sections. Niah braided with a scattered brain and a less than content attitude.

_/\\_

Through the dirt passage, Niah was graced with the sight of Ordon.

It was robust, active and almost reminded her of a small town in the middle east. But the size of the village was one of normalcy. There was the small shop to the left, and the small stone pillars that led to the bird call. Almost everything was rightfully in place as it should be. To the small lilacs that blossomed in the distance, to the tiny creek that flowed through the town, the crossover was acute and old, and the dirt pathways were worn and dreary, but nevertheless - the patches of pumpkins were ripe and ready to be pulled from their roots from the looks of it. The small community was still vast though - in it's own right.

Link tilted his head in Niah's direction, she barely noticed that she had stopped to stare in the first place. He wanted to get a move on. Unlike Kakariko though, there were no eyes that glared at her in the distance. In fact - everything seemed desolate and there was the atmosphere of dread that surrounded them. Niah at once remembered the Twilight invasion and how the children were captured.

She was guided to Rusl's house, but instead of making a stop - they continued down a solem dirt path. An extra path that leads beyond their home, and into a small field. A series of buildings that were merely stables and small barns; sheds. A large brown fence made from a maple as a multitude of horses grazed in the small plains. Niah brushed a hair from her face as she came face to face is a new environment than what she was inherently used to. It almost brought a smile to her face.

"I figured you'd want one of your own-" They walked towards the entrance to the largest barn, and as they entered, it smelled of hay and the familiar aroma of feed. "You said you knew how to ride back in Kakariko," He stopped in front of one of the occupied stalls, "Prove it."

A horse appeared from the small opening, Niah hadn't looked inside, but the color was black. There were no dapples or spots of any kind. Its beady eyes showed their youth and gentle nature, possibly making it good for a fast escape and ride in the wind. Niah smiled this time, finally she brought her palm to rest gently on the creature's snout in a warm gesture of respect. The friesian nudged her hand in return - the mane pulled over her neck in a soft husk of breath.

"I had an uncle that owned a farm, he had horses. When I got in trouble my dad would send me to visit him. He wasn't supposed to let me ride, but he did anyway."

The memories were warm and fuzzy in her head. It was not often that she delved into the broom cupboards of her mind to scratch what was barely there on the surface.

"...What happened?" Link frowned and stared at Niah with an empathetic expression that she hadn't noticed in the slightest.

She cleared her throat and responded. "He just… disappeared one day." Her fingers began to scratch under the mare's chin. "I hate to think what my cousins did with the horses after his farm was sold off… it's a pity really. I wanted them."

There was no reply as they shuffled the gate open.

_/\\_

A friesian horse was usually bred for their beauty and their gentile and nimble characteristics. Their coat was always a perfect color of black and rarely chestnut. Their mane reached just below their shoulders and it was like it poured down like a waterfall. But horses in general - were prey mammals, and have their own characteristics for sensing predators, and their only defenses were to run away or kick.

Thankfully - this one showed no signs of irritation, and when Niah was able to hitch herself onto the saddle and take hold of the reins with almost no issue other than the fact that it had been a few years since she's ever been able to ride. The leather, the height - and even the closeness to the animal made her fill with euphoria. Niah was eager and even as the mare began to wander from side to side, she tried to be quick to check her into shape.

"You're too light!" Link hollard from afar, he had saddled Epona not too long ago and he slowly made his way towards her. Dust was kicked up from below her hooves.

Niah shook her head, but she didn't disagree. The horse had a certain independence that Niah couldn't place her finger on, as though there was an attempt at breaking her in - but stopped halfway through. It was fun, needless to say. But she didn't want a horse that was unfamiliar with bridles and simple commands. Shortly though, things even themselves out as Niah was finally able to gain control, and push her into a trot. Niah had a moment of excitement, she was rusty with her riding abilities - but she was getting the hang of it. The reigns felt warm in her hands, and when she pulled them it was a silent command,a desperate need to keep going suddenly washed over her.

"So, what are you gonna name her?"

Niah shrugged, "I haven't decided yet…" Niah replied. Padding her hand over the braid, strands struck out wildy from the sudden jolt of horse movement.

"Mara," She suddenly replied, "I think I'll go with Mara."

Link smiled as he saddled Epona.

_/\\_

"What are you good at when it comes to combat?"

Niah had just dismounted from Mara, the sun had risen higher above the fields and the heat was persistent with every second they spent outside. Epona's reins were clenched in Link's hand as they started down the path. Apparently Link was in no big haste to save the world from impending doom as their speed walking was a mere steady pace. However, the question startled Niah for a moment, she hadn't even thought about it.

"I can do hand to hand combat," Niah replied, but there was a small lurch in her brain that pressed her to stop the sentence, but instead Niah substitute it for a lack-luster explanation, "-but It's limited."

"Anything else? Sword, knife…" Link quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

Niah rolled her eyes, "Fine, I can use a bow and arrow. Not great because I'm out of practice, but we'd use them for hunting or whatever."

Link scowled, "... oh. I see." The path was coming to an end as they finally entered the main part of the village. The dust had risen in their air quite a bit - making her feel a tad queasy, since out of the meadow though there was only a slight glimpse air that brushed past them almost haphazardly to miss their delicate forms.

"...what?" Niah brought herself back to her senses.

"We haven't made any here at the smith shop. Guess we'll just have to wait until we get back to Kakariko." Link's voice was obviously laced with disappointment, discontent and practically anything in between.

"Why is this a bad thing?"

"Remember when I said something about outlaws on the trail? Or other other-wordly beasts that like to make their way onto my path?" He shrugged, "I… just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." Link shifted his gaze from her as he pressed forward.

"You barely know me." Niah replied quietly, mostly to herself, but since they were in such close proximity it didn't matter because as he turned his head slightly back towards her, an aura of irritation and indignation seeped forward, he somehow looked more stiff than he did before and it had been mere seconds as his brows furrowed;

"That isn't the point."

And with that final statement, silence was like a weapon, and Niah used the opportunity to keep her mouth shut. As they passed by the little shop near the entrance to Link's home, it deafened her mind - even if it was just for a moment. As they entered and the steam cleared, the walls of earth surrounding them made her feel claustrophobic.

However, she didn't want to waste the opportunity for peace and quiet.

_/\\_

When they had gotten to Link's house, he wanted to stock up some more before their official departure. Which was fine with her, a moment alone would do them best from the sudden - yet mellow outburst. The trees were a welcomed guest as they blocked the sun and left a nice cool shade for her to perhaps wallow in.

" _He does that sometimes."_

Niah perked up - she lazed on Mara like a log. It was taking Link forever to do whatever he needed to do, again though, not unwelcome, nevertheless he did have a realm to save. "Don't worry about it," She mumbled, hand pressed against her face, "He doesn't want people to get hurt. Can't really blame him for much."

Midna had appeared and stared at her with dark endless eyes, "It's rare that a man is taken for what he is. No matter where I find myself, there is misjudgement everywhere."

Niah was left with a bitter sensation, she wasn't sure where it had come from. However - the words were somber, but nevertheless; true. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. A thought forced itself into her mind though. Midna said ' _it's rare that a man is taken for what he is.'_ What was that supposed to mean? Was it a reference to the destiny that Niah supposed they shared? Or was it meant as something with more menace and distaste that even Mida couldn't describe. Midna was a princess in her own right no matter the form, even she knew that, but what would make trials if errors never came? Now that was a thought. If Link hadn't been chosen as the hero to protect Hyrule. If Midna hadn't been laid to waste by a man with little cogency and even less merit. Is that what everything was though? Her being here. Was this meant to be a trial for her?

Or was it an error for the Gods?

Niah was thankful that Midna didn't expect an answer out of her. In fact, Midna looked relieved that Niah hadn't answered at all, because just as Link had closed his door, and started town the latter. They both looked at him with perhaps a small ounce of pity and understanding, but he never saw. Midna hid herself away again, and Niah made herself look more alive.

She took a deep breath. "Are okay?"

Link shrugged in a mild response, "Couldn't be better."


	5. Chapter 5: Newness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I would like to thank Kill Bill for this chapter and next chapter because if it weren't for that film then this would still be a WiP. No seriously... I hadn't touched the doc since the beginning of January, and then the other night my ass watched Kill Bill for the millionth time and this chapter just... clicked for me. It's weird how fate works. So beware the first part of this chapter is slow and not very well put together but it get's hella juicy. Lots of exposition though. And I think ya'll will like it. Also from this point on, this will follow Twilight Princess more in tone than in story telling, so please beware.
> 
> On a side note, I am still looking for a beta!
> 
> enjoy!

The small party pressed forward. Niah had been pleased with the fact that they stayed shaded from the morning sun. There was no clear answer what time of the year this was, however - from the experience yesterday crawling through the plains on horseback, and the fresh breeze that swiped away the fear that so adamantly donned her; it must be early spring. The light however still warmed her skin to hopefully fight back the rather bitter chill that would occasionally run up her spine - they tread once again over the field, yet this time, there was a mild feel of what she believed to be euphoria. Mara had become a pleasant aid on her journey. No longer did she have to deal with the judder of a shield in front of her as she clung to Link on horseback.

Just before the passage that connected the fields, it may have been a little after nine or ten in the morning. Instead of the sun beaming a soft glow, it was brighter and more alive. They stopped by a drab tree for a break. It had the right amount of shade to not roast them in the sun. In the distance - the castle could be seen embedded in Twilight. Link hadn't said much, he seemed to be thinking, and Niah wasn't going to bother him with it. Small handfuls of food was taken from the satchel, Niah had taken berries, while Link had retrieved some bread for himself, just a small scrap, he didn't appear too hungry, and in fact seemed adamant to avoid stopping all together.

Niah's breath came like ropes, she had stared long enough into the abyss, ' _Damn you,'_ She thought to herself, ' _Damn this life, why must it speak in riddles?'_ But that left her with another thought. She was merely a strand of life from elsewhere, and that it was just her, or maybe it wasn't just her. She turned her gaze from the castle to see a hawk fly above and let out a crow, a lone squirrel that was attached to the sad tree they had sat by quarreled. There was no peace for her, or Link especially. He would continue to be reincarnated, continuing to be reborn into a torn world. From the moment he was forced to leave his peaceful forest there will not be a time anymore where he would be able to stand in a single place.

But the Triforce was three pieces - there was Link and Zelda, and even Ganondorf to fill that weird lonesome void, perhaps there were others for her, ' _I suppose they're hiding, or even waiting for me. In need of my help.'_ A painful flash erupted from her skull. It was only a second, but it was enough to make her gasp for breath. It was a terrible thought, a bad memory maybe?

"Are you okay?"

Niah barely noticed the voice, but met him with a weary nod, "Yeah, just a weird headache."

Link shrugged, "Sorry about earlier though, it was a bit much wasn't it?"

"Not really, people like to be alone and not talk, it's not that big of a deal."

Link pulled himself together and managed to look at her, "I know this is a bit early, but…" He stopped for a moment, thinking of his words, "When this is all said and done, what do you actually plan on… doing?"

"I don't know," She began to swiftly choose her words. "- I mean, I could go home now. But I feel like I'm here for a reason." Niah dug into her pocket and pulled out the brooch, "I just wish I knew what for."

Link for the most part laughed, "Let's face it, we're both pawns in the game of life." He scooted down from leaning on the tree to lie down on the grass, his arms pillowed his head. "-Or pawns for the Gods in my case."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, at least his attitude had shifted to something slightly more comical. "Yes, of course. Who knew you were a philosopher."

Link let out a laugh, it's the kind of laugh that would take anyone out of a sour mood, and for the most part it did the job well, for just a moment large questions were pushed aside. Fortunately as the mood lightened so did their conversation — it rang in her ears for a solid minutes before it dissipated. Link's eyes were closed and he relaxed and for Niah's part she didn't disturb him. The soft breathing of drowsiness almost swept her as well, but they were on a mission back to Kakariko, preferably before dark.

"I guess it beats being constantly reborn to enslave an entire kingdom, murder it's people, slaughter their lives almost to pieces and completely embed a world into Twilight. But hey, it's just me." The words left Link's mouth like a tight menacing grip that dripped sarcasm. And Niah isn't ashamed to not have a response to that.

They stayed like that for a few minutes longer. Instead of forcing themselves to ready for their departure - they both lay idle in the grass, with the spring air rising around them, and even then, not even Midna rose from her shadow to pressure them to move forward. Niah wasn't even sure if she had the energy to. Link seemed to be lost in thought, and it was rude to implore him elsewhere. But it was a surprise when the silence was again broken by a mere glance from her, and she didn't expect for him to look at her back.

"I think the struggle to find and fill your place in a confusing world is that it's insistent that little time is left to consider the forces themselves. You have been thrust into such a world without will or knowledge of it." She stole a breath, "...or whatever my uncle used to tell me all the time."

Link rolled his eyes, his lips were quirked in amusement at the last part, but he suddenly sat up, "We need to get going, we have a world to save or whatever." He stood up and held out his hand.

Niah took it with no grace, as she stumbled slightly, but eventually straightened herself out.

**_/\\_**

The ride wasn't as silent as before, and in fact, the atmosphere brightened. They rode together, and this time no one felt the need to cower behind needless emotion. But it was real and light, Thankfully for the rest of the ride, small discussion was made - but there was a small nook of disappointment. And as no enemies revealed themselves, Niah was starting to wonder if she would ever actually get to see Link in combat.

However, they inched closer to Kakariko, as they set a small steady pace, Niah wasn't quite sure where they were exactly, but she was starting to recall some of the scenery. The small cliffs and ledges, even a patch of grass caught her eye, but it only felt familiar and not emotionally intimate as she had originally thought.

But as they moved on, Niah was becoming more restless and somehow filled with more questions. They gnawed at her brain, but it would be absolutely useless to get answers right now, but that didn't mean she couldn't try…

"So um," Niah starts, "I never got to ask, what's it like being the hero, meant to save everyone?"

Shrugging, Link turns in her direction and begins a more leisurely pace beside her, "It's no more of a trade than butchering or brewing. But it has its perks. Never really believed I would get this far if I'm going to be honest, considering where I come from."

Niah laughs, and leans against the neck looking at him, "Well, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast." Surely that would go over his head, and he seems to not notice it or respond to it. And for a good moment, their chemistry drops for a small amount of time, they're slowly dragging through the valley, as she didn't remember it being this long before - this eeri.

"I would take a different route, but I've always been told that short cuts make long delays, and I don't want to delay anything much longer."

"...That sounds familiar."

"Hm, Rusl says it all the time, no idea where he got it from. He goes to Castle Town often, probably some sad bloke over there."

For a sudden moment Niah was going to respond, but there was a sound, barely audible through the cliffs and trees, but it was most certainly there. Link even seemed to take the reigns of Epona, halting the small party to a stop. The sound was small, but it was definitely getting closer every second that past, and even the horses reacted to it, worry settled into Niah's skin, as goosebumps pricked over her. Mara wouldn't remain still, but Niah could try to be as she watched the corner of her eyes looking for an escape if this were to be a violent endeavour, but alas the noise grew louder, and rough and ragged voices could be heard over the galloping. But where? The voices were echoing around them.

"Link-" Just as Niah spoke, there was a shadow in the front of her vision just above the cliff.

Before either could react, there was an arrow shot, it barely graze Link, just it cut through the fabric slightly, skimming the chainmail, Epona reared and whinnied, Link almost toppled over, but there was chanting among the trees and even the rocks that Niah had never heard before. An arrow had again sliced through the air, and into the ground just in front of Mara, she realized quickly that this was just a sudden burst to frighten them, however that did not ease their troubles.

There were feet, and life, and noise all around them, confused doubled into her instincts, but gaining control of the situation was near impossible. She has a scrawny man jump just from the hillside in front of her, behind Link. Niah made her attempt to dismount, save him from an impending doom even if it was just her bare hands. She has handled herself before. Her foot had barely hit the ground before she was tackled by someone. Their arms wrapped around his throat. She squirmed and thrashed for escape but as she slowly lost air, her vision became impaired as the world seemed to fade, and her ears were only listening to her heart beat and blood rush through her veins, and air hurried from her lungs..

She knew this was trouble, a compromising position. Niah let herself relax, emitting the thought that _maybe_ she had given up. Fortunately the technique worked, their arms slacked, but she was still held down by the body, and it suddenly hit her that no. These men were not trying to kill her.

The opportunity seized her when the man slackened just enough for her to rip from his grip, forcibly hobbled away. Her senses were slowly regaining as she stood on her two feet, looking at them with desperate eyes. Like the man before, he was scrawny, and clumsy. He ran towards her and swung at her blindly. His fist had nearly connected with her jaw, but just in time she was able to take hold of the grappling fist, using the momentum he built up from his sudden thrust forward, she twisted the arm behind his back. An audible pop could be heard, unsure if that was his shoulder or his arm breaking she didn't care. The man however, screamed in pain.

Niah pulled apart from him. Almost tripping as she scampered back towards… nothing. Finally her mind cleared enough to look behind her.

Her eyes widened comically as she saw the man rope Epona, Link was limp and… The thought vanished from her mind forcibly. He wasn't dead, the God's wouldn't kill him now. But there were more clothed figures surrounding her, moving inward, and her breath caught. She was going to surrender to these men or die trying to escape. But no, she hissed as her throat burned, and adrenaline pushed through her body. Parting her feet, and raising her hands. She had intended to not go down without a fight. None of them however, seemed to move towards her exactly, they roped the horses, and she could hear their cries for release, but none of them had stepped towards her with the intention of capture as well. But there was a thud behind her. The ground shook with the force of the weight. Wearily, she turned herself around and saw just who it was.

Niah didn't recognize him. He was wrapped in a garment that only revealed his eyes. They were a golden brown, but they didn't look upon her with disgust or scorn, but curiosity instead. The skin was dark from the sun from the little that was revealed, built and tall, very tall.

Niah wasn't discouraged though. She kept her stance whilst staring them down. His arms were crossed as he wasn't even concerned with her ferocity. But his gazed pierced through his soul, only for him to mutter in a deep calming voice.

"It's strange you are. I haven't seen your kind in a long, long time."

Niah's voice caught. ' _Kind?'_ She thought bitterly. Her defenses dropped slightly leaving her vulnerable. So many questions with no answers…

That was a mistake.

The man ran towards her, with finesse, his hand outstretched to grab her throat, but using her height to her advantage, she ducked beneath him. Jumping through the spread legs and twisting herself more upright to connect her fist with the lower back was the best she could do for the moment. It was a hard punch, but the man didn't need to recuperate as he rounded back towards her, but his foot connected to her chest, air rushed from her lungs but she held her ground. Grabbing his leg she was about to throw her weight to the beneath them if he hadn't flipped himself, and sent his foot crashing against her chin. Niah fell backwards on the ground, but raised herself up once more. She had never experienced someone of that height before, but she didn't fall too far from him. Her left foot balanced her and she vaulted, her left fist connected with the temple. This time, he staggered harshly, putting a reasonable distance between then. Niah's breath was short, but this was her chance. As he clutched the side of his head she took her left leg for a rear kick, right in his nose. He clutched it, as it must have broken.

Niah tumbled backwards, and as she looked up in the trees and saw grinning faces all around her.

There was an opening as he stood tall once again. Something from the long past clicked in her head. And this time she didn't stop.

Niah let her foot connect with his right side, he still staggered and swayed, and he again attempted to grab her with his hands but she was able to take hold of them and hurl his body over her shoulder. The loud thud gripped her mind as they stared at each other for a short moment. His nose was bleeding and his hood was coming off. But there was a mask just beyond that. Niah had to use both of her hands to wrap around the wrist but she hadn't noticed when the man used his other hand, and immediately something swiped against her cheek. Niah was distracted with the feeling of blood that dripped down the side of her face, stupid she didn't notice the knife in the first place. She should know better But the opening let the man shove her aside head first into the ground, but this time she couldn't get back up.

Before she knew it, the man had wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed her breath away. Something beckoned her to rest. And so she did.

**_/\\_**

The first thing she recognized was the smell of an ashtray and stale laundry left to sit out. Before even opening her eyes, it was chilled, like she laid on stone or brick and even considered cement because it was cold and damp like an unfinished basement back home. Niah didn't even need to open her eyes to realize that she was thrown into pitch darkness - leaving her only to the smell of mold and the chill of condensation from the air.

For just a second, Niah had thought that it was all just a dream, and she would open her eyes and be welcomed to the pitch darkness of her room at her apartment with a hangover from the night before, waking to the very early hours in the morning, but the weight on her cheek that was of stitches hastily sewn together and her throat that was raw from the abuse of hands wrapping around it, she knew better than to hope for the best.

Before opening her eyes, she tried to force herself up by stretching her arms forward and lifting, but tripped a few times, and after minutes of struggle; battling with the comfort of sleep and the scare of her predicament, she straightened herself up, and sat on her legs. When she was finally situated, she opened her eyes, and realized that she had been right.

It was a cell. With stone, and rusted bars, but she didn't smell the old hay or the wood basin in the far corner. There were torches that dimmed outward, fortunate enough that she wasn't left in total darkness. And with the revelation, she staggered on her feet and tried to catch her balance on the wall. She was having a terrible time as she tried to stay awake, but whatever had happened to her afterwards was still trying to escape her, but she slumped against the wall, and just a moment after, she lost balance and fell, and with nothing to catch herself on, she fell hard.

A pained nose escaped her lungs, and a tremble ripped through her. It was odd and uncomfortable, like nothing she had ever felt before, but it was certainly there. Dried sweat clinged to her, and her hair stuck to her face which was caked with dirt and dust, but she remained unbothered by it as heat spread through her veins, and her body shook in pain. The feeling reached towards her lungs as she began to let out retched coughs. Something had begun to fade from her body, but it was slow, and bitter, and directionless, and it was painful.

" _Midna,"_ Niah rasped through short breaths, " _Midna,_ I…" But there was no weight to the room, her shadow was barely visible, but it was there, and she could no longer feel the presence of mischief and solitude. Niah was left high and dry.

However, whether it was hours or minutes of agonizing pain as something dark and powerful ripped through her body like an illness, it faded into obscurity, and left her drenched in cold sweat and tired once more. Leaving her to struggle on her hands and knees, Niah was finally able to relax. As her sense came rolling back to her mind, and her thoughts left uncrowded by… whatever it was that crowded her. She was able to pick herself back up once more. With small stumbles, she finally stood tall.

She needed water.

Niah walked with thought, not wanting her legs to weave together and make herself fall, she walked like a toddler looking at her feet to make sure they were doing what they were meant to be doing. She was mostly in her right mind, yes, however as she took her first step it became abundantly clear that her mind was still calibrating itself and would need time to adjust. This made the walk far from the wall to the basin longer and more challenging than it was supposed to be.

By the time she reached the basin. It was hardly full, Niah wouldn't even be able to cup the water with her hands to drink it. She groaned in defeat.

She was pissed, and royally _fucked._

Nothing could be done except sit and wait.

And she did so absolutely.

This time, she sat with her back pressed up against a near wall, however her torso was relaxed, her feet were flat on the ground, ready to make quick haste. Anything related to physical activity at the moment would make her more thirst and desperate than she already was. Niah closed her eyes, leaned her head back. And waited.

_/\\_

' _They can't keep me in here forever.'_ Niah thought.

Well, they could, but at what cost? A dead body, deprived of water for as many days or weeks that she would last, it wouldn't matter in the end because the only thing she wanted was her phone, the brooch and Link.

' _Link!'_ How could she be so stupid?! Was he dead, or was he brutally annihilated at the hands of the man, with nothing but his wit and broken bones. Her breath had become unsteady with worry, but quickly straightened herself up and had to remind herself that no, Link was not dead or they all would be in peril against the forces of Twilight. Midna would be here beside her with a warning and her brooch as a means to escape. Or would she? Merely a shadow; could she even take hold of it or normal objects?

A stupid question to have, and she didn't even want an answer, clearly there to occupy the boredom and quiet, but it quickly vanished as the sound of a heavy door was being open startled her with loud footsteps. Somehow though, they weren't loud or obnoxious, they were swift for sure. But as they neared the cell, she closed her eyes, ready to face the music.

The presence was almost immediate as they stood at the front of her, the only things keeping them apart was the bars, and even then - it was useless because they were the ones that held the key to freedom and her escape but another rush of adrenaline was starting to pump through her veins, even if she definitely wasn't going to make it through this time. An aura of something dark lingered in the air, replacing the smell of mold with the smell of burnt oak. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact - it was inviting, but she fought against the inhibition to finally stare at her captor.

"You're awake." The man said without question, his voice was deep, rich and expressive. But it was somehow young and new to her.

Niah refused to grace the man with her voice, and hardly nodded at his dull tone. Only stared at him with vigorous eyes.

The man had reached beyond the corner of her cell and pulled forward a chair. "I expected you to be much more trained for your kind. Especially because of the hell they wrought during the war." The aura of darkness and crass lifted as he let out a genuine laugh. It lacked the malice that she felt surrounded her.

"-Why the _hell_ would they let an amature on the road in broad daylight." Last bit was said mostly to himself as if he didn't expect an answer.

"...or perhaps the spell hasn't worn off yet." Again he said to nothing but himself.

"Spell?"

"Oh! So she now speaks, forgive my rambling. But yes, a spell. A sleep spell, You were easy on the magic side of things, but,"

The man pulled the covering that surrounded his face down, and she was met with a trimmed dark beard and scars, some new and faded with time, but the most obvious thing was the bruising on his nose, "-You did get me pretty good. You're sloppy, but not untrained. I'll give you that. Certainly gave my men a good show." Laughter shot forward into the room, but Niah still cowered against the stone unmoving.

"T-there's never been a spell on me before." Her voice shook with confusion, why hadn't he sneered at her yet, why hadn't he-

"And there has never been a world in which I was truly known. I am Burvis." He bowed his head towards Niah, and she was not quite sure what to do with the sentiment.

"...I'm Niah."

"Pleasure to meet you. Especially one as young as you and of your caliber. Over half a decade later, and it's unfortunate that the Sheikah are legend-"

' _Sheikah?!'_ Her eyes went wide. Protectors of the royal family?

"No, no, no, no, no. I am not a Shei-"

"Oh please," He started unceremoniously, "-No need to hide yourself, Frankly you should be thanking us. You were on the road hunting for your own death, and I know exactly where it awaits you." Burvis leaned back on his chair, a grin was still spread on his face, however it was not of mockery but of glee and excitement. It confused her to no end. "When we went through your belongings we found an accolade of you achievement with the Gerudean tribe-"

"I am _not_ a _Sheikah!_ " Niah hollard, "I am _not_ a master of illusions, I know _nothing_ of deceptions or mirages! So, _do not_ act like you know me!"

Niah had stood up and pressed herself towards the bars, her throat was dry but she spoke with vigor. She thought that a tear might have slipped because of her frustrations, but Burvis remained planted in his spot, idly staring at her as her voice rang through her imprisonment. But what was even her imprisonment at this point? Her voice was hoarse from her parchment, but she preferred the silence of the cell, when the man wasn't here eyeing her as if he wanted to eat her alive. Wanted to hide away back home even if it was just with the clothes on her back.

Niah had expected him to yell at her, threaten her, open the cell and beat her, throw her to the ground and…

"I'm sorry," Burvis stood, the movement made Niah stop her thoughts and stare into his eyes through the bars and she was met with pity and even… respect. "I didn't mean to anger you." His voice was sincere and Niah did believe him. Believing someone was sincere was a mistake before her dad died, and perhaps that's where the sudden anger came from. The grief keeps straying from her mind, only to be reeled back in, but that was no excuse to be a loose canon.

Niah replied low with her hand pressed on her forehead, she felt the impending migraine, formed from her frustration, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

After she had relaxed herself, she spoke once more, "My friend… where is he?"

Burvis pulled a canister from his belt and handed it to her through the bars, she looked him in the eyes as he took it, almost expecting it to be held to where she could not reach, but there were no tricks, just a simple gesture of kindness.

"Alive just as you are," he replied. "He's tried to escape, and the sentinel at his cell complains that your friend talks to himself."

"Oh, we all tend to do that from time to time, don't we?" She replied idly as she took a swig of the drink, "What are we here for?"

Burvis raised an eyebrow, "You travel with the hero of this realm. We figured that since you're a Sheik-"

"I'm _NOT_ a Sheikah!"

" _Fine,_ but since you're traveling with him, we'd figure that you'd have information about the Sheikah being chased down the roads long ago."

Niah set aside the canteen and traced her gaze back towards his eyes, a golden brown, but when she could stare at them no longer, she paced silently around the cell, listening to his words, but paying no mind to his actions. But he said nothing else, only stared at her movements, while his voice was silent, his thoughts were loud, and could be heard very clearly by anyone who would listen.

"For a moment, I would assume you were lying about the ordeal. But I've come to learn that the few that escaped the king's grasp are very forthcoming when it comes," He cleared his throat, "-came, to their position. Imagine it, having favor with the royal family for centuries must have its perks, but perhaps that is why when they rebelled, the consequences were gruesome and monstrous. But everyone knew that one." He let out a soft laugh. But there was a sense of despair that came with it. Sorrow lingered there as well, and Niah would comfort him if she knew how.

"I didn't," Niah said earnestly, "Please, tell me more."

Bruvis frowned, "Legend says that only the true magic of a hero could break Hyrule's several millennium long curse. But time has passed and hero's have risen with the deed, however - the curse persists. The Sheikah unfortunately, had the brunt of the pole and were casted out and pushed all the way to the edge of the kingdom. It is said that hundreds, if not thousands of army-men chased them down the dirt paths and covered their footprints."

"They're Sheikah, how come they didn't just fight back?"

He shrugged and settled one arm against the bars, "Who knows? Maybe they felt guilt for the rebellion in the first place. Or perhaps they're new master told them to obey the order and be sealed away. But I _do_ know this,"

Burvis pulled the brooch from his belt and held it up, "Do _not_ go swinging this out in front of the Gods and everyone, if the wrong person sees it, you're dead. The magic is the work of Din and she is the antithesis of anger and bitter regret. Be _very_ careful."

Niah is weary to take hold of the brooch when it does cross through the bars. But she took hold of it regardless, but this time with more care and thought.

They stand in silence. Niah had begun running with her thoughts. She should have known from the beginning that this world was not as simple as she had experienced. The royal parties, the golden shams, the battles and the fights. She had heard of, played through - but has never experienced herself. She was a fool to think she would even live with the basics. And the idea of keeping this as close to the game as possible vanished, and she stuffed the brooch in her pocket. The only thing she needed to do started at this very moment, and that was to survive. The script had been thrown out the window the moment she arrived into the wretched world. Perhaps when they somehow found their way to Kakariko, there would be no Bublin, or at least she hoped not.

She let out another breath. "What must I do to get out of here?"

"I will not tell the others of your predicament, they're hopeful and their spirits are high. Tomorrow you will meet with Master Kóesha at dawn. You have naturally gained favor with the man. Your friend however has not. And will need to seek his approval before anything is set in stone. He can be a cruel man when angered. So be careful."

"Thank you," was all she could reply with, "How can I ever repay you?"

He turned more towards her, "I am unsatisfied with payment. But even knowing what I know now, you and your friend are more than enough to save this kingdom once more."

The man began to walk away, but Niah rushed back towards the bar and called out.

"Wait! Where are we?"

Once more he directed himself towards her and smirked.

"Welcome to the Yiga hideout."


End file.
